Naruto, shinobi definitivo
by Tacbon20
Summary: Naruto es ignorado por sus propios padres pero...que pasara cuando le ofrezca entrenamiento pero debe abandonar Konoha para hacerlo que es lo que decidira? En una afirmacion o negación puede estar la salvación del mundo shinobi. NarutoxHarem [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos/as , aqui estoy otra vez con una nueva historia , esta vez el anime sera Naruto , antes de empezar se que quizas para muchos pueda ser un poco cliche , pero este tipo de historias o parecidas son las que me gustan sobre Naruto , nadie esta obligado a leerla. Quien quiera dedicarle un poco de tiempo leyendolo tiene mi total gratitud. EMPECEMOS!

Capitulo 1-Prologo

Konohagakure no Sato , tambien conocida la aldea oculta entre las hojas , fue fundada por el aun considerado ninja mas poderoso de todo los tiempo , el Shodaime Hokage , Hashirama Senju , tambien es una de las aldeas ocultas mas fuertes de entre todas , y hoy es un dia especial , 10 de octubre , este mismo dia hace 5 años Konoha fue atacada por el Kyubi no Yoko , debido a un ninja enmascarado que libero y controlo al Kyubi para que este saliera de Kushina y atacara la aldea , su ataque tuvo como consecuencia la muerte de civiles como de jounins , chunnins...etc. Hasta que el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze , con ayuda de los 2 sannins Jiraiya y Tsunade junto al Sandaime Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi , como pudieron alejaron al Kyubi para que Minato utilizara el Shiki Fujin(Sello de la parca) convocando asi al dios Shinigami para sellar a la bestia en sus tres hijos recien nacidos , Natsuki la mas pequeña con ojos azules y unos pocos pelos de color rojo , Menma un niño con ojos violetas y pelo rojizo tambien y por ultimo , Naruto , el hijo mayor , un niño de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Minato decidio sellara el chakra yang en su hija Natsuki y el chakra yin en su hijo Menma , quedando asi el alma del demonio en el pequeño Naruto , el dios Shinigami vio algo que nadie pudo ver en el pequeño Naruto por lo que le pregunto a Minato si estaba seguro de su decision , este afirmo , y asi Shinigami hizo lo que le dijo Minato , pero le perdono el llevarse su alma al ver ese algo en el pequeño Naruto , Minato agradecio el gesto ya que asi podria ver crecer a sus hijos y ayudarlos a covertirse en grandes ninjas...o esa era su intencion

Durante los cinco años siguientes tanto Menma como Natsuki eran considerados los heroes en Konoha , mientras que Naruto era el paria de la aldea por llevar el alma del demonio y en las veces era perseguido tanto por civiles como ninjas donde era victima de palizas que lo dejaban casi siempre al borde de la muerte , pero siempre era curado en su mayoria por una nube rojiza , este cuando llegaba a casa les contaba a sus padres lo sucedido pero estos no les creian , ya que pensaban que lo que Naruto queria era solo llamar la atencion , despues comenzo el entrenamiento Menma y Natsuki para que estos tuvieran un mejor control del chakra del zorro y que aprendieran lo basico antes de la academia , cuando Naruto vio esto les pidio si el tambien podia entrenar , pero estos se lo negaban con argumentos como el que no soportaria el ritmo o que cuando fuera mas mayor comenzarian dejando asi a un cabizbajo Naruto , que se pasaba muchos dias en su habitacion estudiando algunos pergaminos de historia que cogia de la oficina de su padre en casa o yendo a casa de su Jiji , el Sandaime Hiruzen , el cual le cuidaba cuando sus padres se iban a dar un paseo con sus hijos , se iban de vacaciones olvidando a Naruto en el proceso , el era consciente de que sus 2 padres lo descuidaban mucho y le dolia mucho ya que el no se esperaba esto de ellos , incluso el propio Menma se mofaba y burlaba de su hermano , la unica que sabia de su presencia era su hermana pequeña Natsuki , la cual siempre le intentaba hacer compañia para asi no verlo triste , lo cual alegraba al viejo Sandaime , pero sabia que la niña no tenia mucha palabra y no podia evitar todo esto. Por otra parte , disfrutaba de las visitas de Naruto ya que este jugaba con su nieta de 5 años tambien Honoka Sarutobi , una niña de pelo y ojos de color castaño claro , hasta el punto de llegar a hacerse muy buenos amigos , fue ahi cuando recordo las pocas personas que sabian de la condicion de Naruto , siendo estos todos los cabezas de los clanes mas importantes que poco podian hacer ante la situacion , en especial , a Hiashi Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha que desde la masacre del clan provocada por su hijo Itachi , en la cual solo ella y sus otros 2 hijos Sasuke y Satsuki consiguieron sobrevivir , ella sabia de la gran felicidad que tenia Kushina al ser madre y que siempre amaria a sus hijos por iguales , pero parece que eso fue imposible por lo que se sentia impotente al no poder ayudar a Naruto , el cual tambien se hizo gran amigo de su hija Satsuki , ya que era la unica junto a Honoka que le felicitaban su cumpleaños. Respecto a Hiashi Hyuga se sentia decepcionado por las acciones de su antiguo compañero de equipo cuando eran genins , tambien le agradecia a Naruto el haber salvado a su hija mayor Hinata de unos niños que se burlaban de ella , aunque esta era demasiada timida para hablarle pero siempre le daba un regalo junto al resto , otra gente que tenian en estima a Naruto era la chica anbu que lo vigilaba cuando este salia a la calle por temor a que le volvieran a perseguir y golpearle , con el paso no podia creer como ese pequeño niño tenia una enorme fortaleza y no enloquecia o se dejaba llevar por el odio dejando a veces que lo golpearan , despues se encargaba de avisar a sus compañeros anbu de quienes eran los culpables y que por orden del Sandaime debian llevarlos al departamento de IyT que lideraba Ibiki para que recibieran su merecido , tambien estaba la amiga de esta Anko Mitarashi , que conocia al rubio ya que a causa de muchas de sus palizas acababa en el bosque de la muerte , ella entendia como se sentia el rubio ya que ella tambien sufrio como el por culpa del sello maldito que le dejo su antiguo sensei , esta algunas veces le aplicaba los primeros auxilios al chico y entablaba alguna que otra conversacion antes de que su amiga anbu viniera a recogerlo por ultimo estaba su madrina , la sannin Tsunade , que cuando vio que poco a poco su ahijado Naruto era puesto de lado y olvidado por su familia , a excepcion de Natsuki , le dieron ganas de darle un escarmiento a Kushina por no disfrutar al 100% de sus hijos , ya que ella nunca pudo ser madre junto al hombre que amaba. Asi era la vida de Naruto , hasta un dia antes de su cumpleaños cuando conocio al Kyubi

Ahora mismo Naruto se despertaba en una especie de cloaca o alcantarilla , la cual se encontraba un poco inundada , el solo recordaba que los aldeanos lo volvieron a acorralar para darle una de sus palizas , decidio seguir hacia adelante hasta que se topo con una jaula gigantesca con un papel con el kanji de sello impreso en el , se acerco un para poder inspeccionar de cerca el interior de aquella jaula hasta que...

-Vaya pero que sorpresa , mi carcelereo ha venido a verme tan pronto-decia una voz profunda tras las sombras de aquella jaula haciendo que Naruto se ponga tenso y en guardia

-Quien eres y donde estoy?-exigia una respuesta Naruto a la voz de dentro de la jaula

-Bueno cachorrito muchos me conocen como...el Kyubi no Yoko-respondia la voz , saliendo de entre las sombras se podia ver a un colosal zorro de pelaje rojo , ojos rojos tambien con la pupila rasgada de forma vertical y nueve colas a su espalda

-Kyubi? , tu no deberias estar con mis hermanos ellos son tus jinchurikis-decia Naruto dejando un poco sorprendido al zorro por no ver ningun apice de terror , miedo o odio del niño hacia el

-Pues no , tu padre solo dividio mi poder en 2 y lo sello dentro de tus hermano , de hecho ese poder se les agotara a la larga , ya que sin un alma que la regenere poco a poco ira desperdiciandose , en definitiva , tu eres mi jinchuriki y quien tendria acceso a mi poder ya que mi sellada en ti-respondia el zorro a las dudas del pequeño Naruto , el entendiendo la informacion-Por cierto , cachorro no sientes odio o repulsion hacia mi , yo soy el causante de todas las palizas que recibes , esos estupidos aldeanos creen que eres mi reencarnación , no vas a decir nada eh?-continuaba diciendo el zorro a ahora un pensativo Naruto

-Es cierto , podria insultarte de mil y una formas , pero tu tambien eres el que utiliza tu poder para curarme , por lo que si , quizas seas el verdugo de mis palizas , pero tambien eres el sanador que las cura-respondia sabiamente Naruto hacia el zorro , dejandolo asombrado por la habilidad de deduccion del pequeño rubio-Al menos , ya has hecho mas que mis padres , pero eso no viene al asunto , siempre he tenido una duda , porque atacaste la aldea?-pregunto ahora Naruto al Kyubi , el cual solo se quedo un poco cabizbajo para responder

-Ni yo me acuerdo muy bien , solo se que no fue porque quise , solo vi a un hombre con una mascara con uno de sus ojos visibles y en el , tenia el sharingan-respondia el zorro a Naruto-Aun asi cachorro , no entiendo porque no sientes odio hacia mi-rebatia otra vez el Kyubi con el tema del odio

-Fácil , con lo que me acabas de decir ya es mas que imposible que te odie , me acabas de decir , que no atacaste la aldea por capricho y que te obligaron a hacerlo por la fuerza , asi que desde ahora te propongo un trato , unamos fuerzas y cuando seamos lo suficientemente fuertes vayamos a darle una leccion a ese tipejo-decia Naruto con una sonrisa sincera , asombrando aun mas al zorro , el cual no habia visto a un humano con un caracter como el suyo desde hace mucho

-Sabes cachorro , me empiezas a caer bien por lo que te dare el placer de ver mi verdadera forma-contestaba el zorro a la par que su cuerpo era envuelto en una luz cegadora obligando a Naruto a taparse los ojos , cuando esa luz se disipo , pudo ver algo que jamas se esperaria , ahora el temible Kyubi no Yoko , se habia convertido en una hermosa chica de alrededor de 18 años , pelirroja con orejas de zorro , con ojos de pupila rasgada , una hermosa piel de porcelana con un cuerpo con curvas de infarto y sus nueve colas a su espalda , llevaba un kimono blanco con algun que otro detalle en rojo y naranja y el cual resaltaba su escote con sus pechos copa d , Naruto se quedo mudo completamente ante tal cambio , hasta que la zorra hablo

-Ocurre algo cachorro , te gusta lo que ves-decia la zorra de nueve colas con una voz juguetona y una sonrisa zorruna sacando a Naruto de su pequeño trance

-Wow , pues no te voy a mentir , he visto chicas hermosas en Konoha , pero este es otro grado de belleza-respondia el rubio de forma sincera sonrojando a la zorra por el-Bueno , si tienes esta forma deduzco que tambien tendras un nombre , Kyubi solo es un titulo

-A cada momento me sorprende mas tu nivel de deduccion cachorro , y si , tengo un nombre y es Araki-respondia la zorra a la pregunta-Ahora quiero hacerte yo una pregunta , quizas no sientas odio hacia mi , pero no sientes odio hacia esta aldea? He visto tu vida desde que eras un bebe , y he visto todas las atrocidades que te han hecho , la mayoria por mi culpa-preguntaba la zorra bajando de forma triste su cabeza a la vez que sus orejas

-Bueno , no niego que he llegado a tener ganas de matar a todos los responsables de mi paliza y sentir odio hacia mis padres , pero si llego a hacer eso todas las pocas personas que me han tratado bien estarian decepcionados , por eso mi deseo en un futuro es proteger a todos aquellos importantes para mi-respondia con determinacion Naruto-Ademas si aun te sientes culpable por las palizas que recibi...no me importan , te perdono Araki-chan-decia de nuevo Naruto , pero esta vez entrando a la jaula y dandole un tierno abrazo a Araki , la cual se sonrojo otro poco por la forma cariñosa con la que lo llamo

-Muchas gracias , ya me encuentro mucho mejor Naruto-kun-le contestaba Araki , sin darse cuenta de la forma en la que se dirigio a el , sin llamarlo cachorro

-No es nada , Araki-chan ahora debo irme sino mis padres son capaces de cerrar la puerta y tendria que dormir en la calle o en casa de Jiji-decia Naruto a la vez que empezaba a desprenderse

-Esta bien Naruto-kun , por cierto feliz cumpleaños-felicitaba la zorra al rubio que finalmente se desvanecio

Ya de vuelta a la normalidad , el rubio se desperto poco a poco

-Es un alivio que hayas despertado chico , ya me estaba preocupando-decia un encapuchado a un lado de Naruto asustando a este en el proceso-Perdon por asustarte chico

-No se preocupe señor , muchas gracias por preocuparse pero ahora debo irme , mis padres estaran por acabar el entrenamiento con mis hermanos y no puedo llegar tarde

-Y porque no estas entrenando tu junto a ellos?-preguntaba el encapuchado

-Bueno...mis hermanos son los heroes de Konoha , y bueno mis padres no quieren que entrene con ellos por miedo a retrasarles , la unica que intenta ayudarme ahi es Natsuki-chan , pero no puede hacer nada pars cambiar esto-respondia Naruto , ganando un asentimiento del encapuchado

-Y dime , que me dirias si yo te ofrezco entrenarte pero eso si , seria por varios años y fuera de esta aldea-le propuso el encapuchado a Naruto el cual estaba emocionado ya que alguien queria entrenarlo , pero por otra parte no queria que la gente importante se pusiers triste por su marcha

-Bueno señor...si fuer en otras circunstancias aceptaria , pero no se que hacer-decia tristemente Naruto

-No te preocupes chico , tienes unos dias para pensartelo ya que me quedare por aqui , pero despues no podras dar marcha atras aceptes o no-decia el encapuchado mientras se iba dejando a un Naruto dubitativo sobre que hacer

Al dia siguiente , era un dia de celebracion por todo lo alto en la aldea de Konoha , ya que era el dia en el que el Kyubi fue vencido y nacieron los heroes de Konoha , la gente mas importante de Konoha se habia reunido en la casa del Yondaime para darle los regalos a los heroes. Naruto en todos sus cumpleaños siempre se quedaba en su habitación , tan solo bajana para recibir y saludar a sus amigos. Pero despues de la oferta de ayer del encapuchado para entrenarle decidio bajar para distraerse , a la vez que llegaba al piso de la fiesta y se sentaba lejos de donde estaba el evento principal para un poco de molestia por parte de su hermana que queria que disfrutara como ella , a la vez entraban por la puerta todas las personas importantes para Naruto

-Hola Naruto-kun , feliz cumpleaños-decian al unisono Honoka y Satsuki dandole cada una un abrazo a Naruto , seguido asi por Mikoto , la un poco triste por la actitud vengativa de Sasuke y sus ansias por entrenar para matar a Itachi , Anko , Tsunade y por ultimo el Sandaime

-Muchas gracias chicas-respondia Naruto sonriendo al ver a las personas mas importantes para el

-Neko no ha podido venir al igual que Hinata y Hiashi ya que la pobre esta enferma , pero Neko me ha pedido que te diese su regalo por ella-decia el Sandaime a la vez que le enseñaba a Naruto un bokken de madera , para que asi practique sus katas de kenjutsu en un futuro

-Si por mi fuera te daria como regalo el poder firmar el contrato con las babosas , pero tendria que escuchar a Kushina , por lo que te dare este collar que una vez pertenecio a mi abuelo-decia Tsunade haciendole entrega del collar , el cual tenia una especie de cristal o mineral verde

-El mio quizas sea el mas simplon pero me gustaria que lo tuvieras como recuerdo-decia Anko haciendole entrega a Naruto de un marco con una foto de ellos en el bosque de la muerte y un pequeño beso en la mejilla , sonrojando levemente al rubio y molestanto a las 2 amigas de este

-Este es el mio Naruto-kun-decia Honoka haciendole entrega de una pulsera en la cual colgaban los simbolos de Konoha y del clan Sarutobi , el cual era un linea recta en vertical con un circulo en el extremo de arriba y con dos parabolas una apuntando hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo y , tambien en sus extremos habia circulos

-Ten Naruto-kun , mi madre y yo hemos colaborado para hacerlo-decia una animada Satsuki , haciendole de otro collar pero este tenia colgando de el 3 magatamas como los del sharingan

-Parece que el ultimo soy yo , mi regalo es este pergamino donde eztan escritos varios jutsus elementales basicos , para que asi cuando compruebes que afinidades tienes puedas hacer un buen uso de el-decis un sonriente Hiruzen al ver como los ojos de Naruto brillaban de emocion con su regalo , cuando Naruto se disponia a dejarlos ocurrio lo peor que Naruto podia ver y oir

-Por favor atencion , me gustaria anunciar a partir de hoy que solo cogeremos el nombre del clan Namikaza , dejando asi el clan Uzumaki-dejando asombrados a mucha gente incluso a Natsuki ya que no oyo de esto y Naruto se entristecia ya que a el le comenzaba a interesar el Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki , pero eso no seria lo unico-tambien a partir de hoy nombre a mi hija Natsuki como la heredera del clan Namikaze y a mi hijo Menma como el siguiente hokage-consiguiendo asi la ovacion de la mayoria , excepto de un pequeño grupo y Natsuki , los cuales eran conocedores de que el mayor sueño del joven rubio era el ser hokage y Minato al hacer esto fue como una expulsion de su familia ignorandolo por completo

-"Naruto-nii/kun"-pensaban Natsuki , Honoka , Satsuki y Anko muy preocupadas por el rubio

-"Minato , Kushina no teneis ni idea de lo que habeis hecho"-pensaban Mikoto y Tsunade decepcionadas

-"Minato...creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de haber hecho mi sucesor"-era el pensamiento del Sandaime

-"Humanos idiotas...si tan solo estuviera fuera yo..."-pensaba Araki en el interior de Naruto con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos ya que podia sentir el dolor del pequeño rubio casi en su totalidad

Mientras que con Naruto se quedo inmovil sin saber que hacer , se giro para ver su reaccion y solo pudieron deprimirse por el estado del chico , este estaba con la cabeza gacha su flequillo rubio impedia ver sus ojos pero ligeras cascadas de lagrimas se veain caer por sus mejillas y caer en direcciona al suelo

-L-lo siento , creo que me encuentro un poco mal , voy a ir a mi habitación-decia Naruto corriendo a su habitacion alarmando a todo su grupo , junto a Natsuki que solo podia sentirse decepcionada e impotente en esta situacion

-Naruto-kun espera-dijo Honoka , siguiendo a Naruto hasta su habitacion junto a Satsuki hasta que entraron en la habitacion de este y lo vieron sentado en suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared

-Naruto-kun...-decia de forma triste Satsuki llamando un poco la atencion de Naruto

-Honoka-chan , Satsuki-chan saben una cosa? Algo dentro de mi penso que algun dia podria ganar su aceptacion y ser una verdadera familia , pero con las acciones de hoy me acaban de demostrar que nunca han pensado en esa posibilidad , a veces pense si hubiera sido mejor haber muerto , seguro que asi todos estarian felic...-pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a...

(PLAF , PLAF)fue el sonido que se escucho en la habitación , la causa fue 2 bofetazos por parte Satsuki y Honoka a las mejillas de Naruto , que no se esperaba para nada esta accion de ellas

-Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase , sino fuera por ti Oka-san y yo nunca habriamos superado lo de la masacre del clan , siempre estabas ahi para levantarnos el animo y ayudarnos en lo que fuera posible , y ahora soy yo quien piensa ayudarte en todo lo que pueda-decia un poco llorosa Satsuki a Naruto

-Como Satsuki-chan dijo , sino fuera por ti yo tampoco estaria mas segura de mi misma , y no habria conocido a personas como Satsuki , Anko y mas , ahora tambien es mi turno de ayudarte-decia Honoka en el mismo estado que Satsuki

-Chicas muchas gracias-decia Naruto a la vez que abrazaba a las chicas

-Vamos Naruto-kun , desahogate-decia Satsuki correspondiendo al abrazo al igual que Honoka , estas palabras provocaron el efecto y ahi Naruto no soporto y se derrumbo , lloro por los años de maltratos , insultos y palizas , a la vez que ya habia tomado una nueva decision para su vida

Despues una hora sin señales de los 3 niños , Tsunade , el Sandaime , Mikoto y Anko decidieron ir a buscarlos para encontrarse con la tierna escena de los tres niños dormidos en el suelo con Naruto siendo abrazado por Honoka a su derecha y Satsuki a su izquierda , esto arranco una sonrisa en Tsunade , el viejo Hiruzen y Mikoto y los celos de Anko

Mientras que en el interior de la mente de Naruto , se encontraba Araki tambien con una sonrisa por la escena

-"Tienes unas grandes amigas Naruto-kun...aunque me pregunto si en el futuro ellas quieran ser algo mas que tus amigas jejejeje"-eran los pensamientos de Araki que ahora se encontraba con una sonrisa pervertida imaginandose escenas de los tres chicos no aptas para menores

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos! , aqui vuelvo con la continuacion de "Naruto , shinobi definitivo". Espero que lo disfruteis

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se desperto despues de sufrir uno de sus peores dias , pero gracias al apoyo de sus seres queridos pudo llevar mejor el como sus padres arruinaron su mayor sueño , ser Hokage , al despertarse Naruto se vio en su cama , intento recordar como acabo ahi solo para sonreir ante como sus dos mejores amigas lo consolaron y los tres quedaron dormidos en el suelo , supuso que despues el resto vinieron a buscarlas. Naruto se puso en posicion de loto para concentrarse ya que queria ver a la zorra Araki y saber su opinión sobre la propuesta del encapuchado. Una vez ya alli , se dirigio hacia la verja para ver como ya lo estaban esperando

-Hola Araki-chan-saludo el rubio a la pelirroja

-Hola Naruto-kun , siento lo que se atrevieron a hacer tus padres-decia un poco triste la zorra

-No te preocupes Araki-chan , tarde o temprano esto acabaria pasando-contestaba Naruto restandole importancia al asunto , pero por dentro aun se sentia triste ya que en el fondo esperaba tener algun dia la aprobacion y aceptacion de sus padres pero todo se fue a pique en menos de cinco minutos , se quedo en silencio hasta que la zorra volvio a hablar

-Bueno Naruto-kun , supongo que estas aqui para pedirme consejo sobre lo que te ofrecio aquel encapuchado-dijo la zorra

-Si...tu crees que es lo correcto Araki-chan?-le preguntaba el ojiazul a la pelirroja

-Yo solo dare mi opinión , ya que la decision recae en ti , de toda la gente de esta aldea solo unos pocos te han tratado de forma correcta pero si esto sigue en el futuro podrian comenzar a perseguir a la gente que te apoya , ahora contestame a mi pregunta , no eras tu quien me dijo que queria proteger a sus seres queridos y ahora que alguien se ofrece a entrenarte vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad?-preguntaba la zorra ahora al rubio , que despues de darse cuenta de esa situación ya habia tomado una decision

-Muchas gracias Araki-chan gracias a ti ya se qué hacer-decia el rubio a la ahora sonriente zorra-pero antes quiero hacer una cosa que no puede hacer antes por falta de tiempo-decia Naruto para cerrar sus ojos para desconcierto de Araki , que se preguntaba que seria eso que no pudo hacer antes , poco a poco el espacio donde estaba Araki comenzo a cambiar y las grandes rejas se desvanecieron a la vez que la cloaca se convertia en un hermoso prado con un pequeño lago a un lateral y una casa de dos plantas para comodidad de la pelirroja , que se quedo asombrada mientras que de repente sintio algo en su cuello , dirigio su vista hacia alli para ver como ahora llevaba un collar que tenia el kanji de sello en el

-Bien...ya esta , creo que esto es mucho mejor que vivir en una cloaca no lo crees Araki-chan?-decia el rubio a la pelirroja

-Si...muchas gracias Naruto-kun-decia la pelirroja de forma feliz

-Yo tengo que irme a buscar al señor encapuchado , espero que siga en la aldea-finalizo el rubio la conversacion mientras se desvanecia del paisaje mental. A la vez que esto sucedia Araki se quedo parada en el sitio , admirando su nuevo hogar cedido por el rubio mientras pensaba en una cosa:

-"Creo que él es el correcto , creo que ya he encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida"-era lo que pensaba la zorra antes de entrar a la nueva casa

Ya fuera del paisaje mental , Naruto salio de su casa aprovechando que todos aun seguian durmiendo por el cansancio de la fiesta del dia anterior con la mision de buscar al encapuchado que le ofrecio entrenamiento aun sabiendo que podia estar en cualquier lugar de Konoha , y precisamente Konoha no era un lugar pequeño , por lo que lo mas logico que hizo fue ir a la misma zona donde se encontro con el por primera vez , dio varias vueltas por el lugar sin llamar la atencion de los ciudadanos ya que sabria lo que le esperaria si estos le encontraban , en ese mismo momento cuando se disponia a girar en una esquina choco con alguien y cayo al suelo inmediatamente se disculpo y se iba a ir rapidamente hasta que lo detuvieron

-Oh , eres tu otra vez pequeño-decia una voz que Naruto reconocio se dio la vuelta y se encontro con el mismo encapuchado que le ofrecio entrenarle hace unos dias

-Encapuchado-san , por fin le encuentro-decia Naruto emocionado

-Asi que me estabas buscando pequeño , supongo que eso significa que y has tomado una decision respecto a mi propuesta no?-decia el encapuchado mientras recibia un asentimiento de Naruto-Ya veo...y que has decidido pequeño?-le volvio a preguntar el encapuchado a lo cual Naruto quedo callado para contarle toda la historia de como llego a su decision , ahi que decir que el encapuchado sentia lastima por el chico que tuvo la mala suerte de tener unos padres ignorantes , despues de finalizar la historia callo por un momento para despues mirar con unos ojos llenos de determinacion y decir

-Quiero que me entrene para asi poder proteger a mis seres queridos-fue la respuesta del pequeño ojiazul , el encapuchado solo sonrio mientras oia la respuesta del chico

-Esta bien pequeño , ese es un gran motivo por el que luchar pero antes de nada como ya te he dicho este entrenamiento lo haremos fuera de la aldea y sera por varios años , aparte de que no podras salir sin un permiso y siendo un niño-decia el encapuchado a Naruto

-Entonces que tengo que hacer para poder salir?-preguntaba Naruto

-Tienes que conseguir ser independiente , es decir que tus padres firmen el papeleo de expulsion del clan , debe llevar la firma de los dos sino el documento nunca sera valido-decia el encapuchado

-Si consigues realizar eso nos reuniremos en las afueras de la aldea en los próximos tres dias , de acuerdo?-continuo diciendo el encapuchado a lo cual Naruto acepto y se fue a toda prisa de ahi para su siguiente destino , la residencia Sarutobi para hablar con su jiji y ver si le podia ayudar a conseguir tales papeles. Una vez ya estaba llegando alli se quedo pensando en como desarrollar la conversación hasta que decidio llamar a la puerta para ser recibido por una sirvienta y que lo llevo hasta la sala donde estaba el Sandaime

-Hola Naruto-kun , vienes a ver a Honoka?-preguntaba el Sandaime a nuestro rubio protagonista

-No jiji , no era eso a lo que venia , quiero hablar contigo sobre algo serio-le respondio Naruto con una expresion muy inusual en el , lo que inquieto un poco al Sandaime

-Entiendo...de que quieres hablar Naruto , es sobre tus padres o algo?-volvia a preguntar el Sandaime

-Bueno...veras jiji...el dia antes de mi cumpleaños , los ciudadanos volvieron a cargar contra mi acabando como siempre en una paliza-en ese mismo punto el Sandaime se aguantaba las ganas de llamar a sus anbus personales para que fueran a por todo aquel que hubiera participado en esa paliza hacia su nieto adoptivo , pero decidio dejar que Naruto siguiese con su historia-cuando desperte me encontre a un señor encapuchado que me ayudaba a curar mis heridas y se ofrecio a entrenarme , lo malo es que seria fuera de la aldea y por varios años-finalizo Naruto dejando asombrado al Sandaime , que por una parte estaba feliz de que alguien quisiera entrenar a Naruto pero el hecho de que fuera menor , que fuera un jinchuriki y que se preocupaba tanto de el como si fuera su hijo no ayudaban en el pensamiento del exhokage

-Entiendo Naruto , supongo que estas aqui para que te ayude con el papeleo que se necesita , pero creo que debo decirtelo dentro de...-intentaba decir el Sandaime hasta que su "nieto" lo interrumpió

-Por eso no te preocupes jiji , ya he conocido al Kyubi y debo decir que ella es alguien muy amable y hermosa-decia Naruto con una sonrisa a su vez que en su interior la zorra se sonrojaba por el halago del ojiazul

-Espera! Has dicho que has conocido al Kyubi...y te has referido a el como ella?-preguntaba el Sandaime que no salia de su asombro

-Si jiji , pero ese no es el caso ahora , puedo contar con tu ayuda?-pregunto Naruto a su jiji

-No lo se Naruto-kun , yo te ayudaria pero sabes que tu decision no solo te afectara a ti , sino al resto de gente que nos preocupamos por ti , es decir Tsunade , Anko , Mikoto incluso Hiashi , pero mas importante Honoka , Satsuki , Hinata y tu Natsuki , como crees que reaccionarian ellas?-ante ese argumento Naruto bajo la cabeza sabia que de todos ellas cuatro serian la que mas sufririan

-Lo se jiji , pero por una vez quiero ser egoista y pedir esto , no quiero que me nieguen nada mas , quiero de una vez valerme por mi mismo y esta es la unica manera sino lo consigo hacer en tres dias perdere esta oportunidad que seguramente nunca mas se me presente...por favor jiji...-contestaba un Naruto al borde de las lagrimas haciendo que el Sandaime reflexionara y es que en verdad Naruto llevaba la razon , sus padres le negaban casi todo por lo que aunque le doliera

-Esta bien Naruto , te dare el papeleo necesario pero debes de prometerme que volveras aqui para ser un ninja de Konoha-decia el Sandaime

-Por supuesto que volvere jiji , mucho mas fuerte y capaz de protegeros a todos-decia el ojiazul ya mas alegre consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa al exhokage a la vez que este le entregaba el papel que necesitaba el rubio. Mientras que este le decia que el se encargaria de comunicarselo al resto aun sabiendo como reaccionarian las mas pequeñas. Con el papel ya listo decidio salir rapidamente hacia la torre del hokage para conseguir en un momento la firma de su padre , consiguio que la asistenta de este le dejara pasar y cuanto llamo a la puerta y recibio un pase como respuesta se adentro a la misma

-Hola que querias Men...oh , eres tu Naruto , estoy demasiado ocupado-respondia Minato casi sin molestarse en mirar a su hijo

-No es nada Tou-san , solo queria que me firmaras aqui y ya no molestare mas-decia Naruto mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-Solo eso? Esta bien dame el papel-contestó Minato para despues firmarlo sin ni siquiera leerlo para un poco de rabia de Naruto

-Muchas gracias , no lo volvere a molestar mas Hokage-sama-contesto Narutopara irse inmediatamente de ahi y dirigirse a su casa sabiendo que su madre estaria alli entrenando a Menma y Natsuki y dejar a un Minato un tanto extrañado al dirigirse a el asi , pero no le dio mas inportancia y continuo con el mas temido enemigo de todo kage...el papeleo

Unos minutos mas tarde Naruto llego a la residencia Namikaze para ver como su madre y sus hermanos se tomaban un descanso , por lo que vio este momento como una oportunidad unica y se dirigio a la cocina donde estaba su madre

-Hola Kaa-san , podrías firmarme esto?-pregunto inocentemente el ojiazul , mientras que una atenta Natsuki sospechaba que algo nada bueno ocurriria en ese momento

-Para que necesitas mi firma Naruto?-preguntaba su madre para que el rubio empezara a ponerse un poco nervioso pero pudo controlarlos

-Es para un juguete-respondia el rubio ante la duda de su madre la cual acepto y firmo tambien sin ni siquiera leerlo , mientras que Natsuki se palmeaba la frente pensando en lo ingenua que podia ser su madre , en serio , quien necetaria la firma de alguien pars comprar un juguete. Ya con la firma obtenida , Naruto se dispuso a ir a su habitacion y recoger las pocas cosas que llevaría en su viaje y descansar para mañana entregarle el papel a su jiji y despedirse de ellos mientras preparaba su mochila alguien llamo a su puerta , lo que lo extraño bastante por lo que abrio su puerta y ahi delante vio a su hermana

-Ocurre algo Natsuki-chan?-pregunto Naruto a su hermana mientras le dejaba pasar a la habitacion a la vez que esta fruncia el ceño por el estado en el que estaba la habitacion de si onii-chan , ya que parecia una habitacion de una casa abandonada , despues de pensar en eso volvio su atencion a Naruto

-Onii-chan...que es lo que pretendes , quizas a kaa-san la engañes pero a mi no , desde cuando se necesita la firma de tu madre para un juguete-decia Natsuki

-Tarde o temprano te enterarias , alguien ofrecio entrenarme pero...debo irme de Konoha por varios años-contesto Naruto a Natsuki la cual comenzo a temblar por miedo a perder a su hermano

-Nononono , no puedes irte-decia Natsuki intentando inutilmente que Naruto permaneciera en Konoha

-Si que puedo Natsuki-chan , como tu has dicho , este papel no es para ningun juguete este papel era para la expulsión del clan , formalmente se necesita este papel pero ya quedo mas que claro que fui expulsado e ignorado del clan desde hace mas tiempo , ademas estoy haciendo esto ya que alguien se ofrecio a entrenarme pero no podia abandonar la aldea sin hacer esto-decia Naruto , dejando a una Natsuki desarmada ante ese argumento porque ahi llevaba razón su onii-chan , ante esa evidencia solo pudo comenzar a llorar

-P-pero yo no quiero q-que te vayas , por favor quedate...onii-chan-decia una llorosa Natsuki

-No puedo Natsuki-chan , no quiero desaporvechar la oferta de entrenamiento de esta persona , si me quedara seguramente nunca me entrenarian y tu eres consciente de ello-decia Naruto mientras que en su interior se regañaba asimismo por haber hecho llorar a su hermana-ademas no es como si me fuera para siempre , volvere en unos años para convertirme en un ninja de Konoha y mucho mas fuerte , sino que basura de hermano seria si fuera incapaz de proteger a mi linda imouto-decia con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas Naruto mientras que su hermana se apenaba un poco por el pequeño halago de su hermano pero consiguiendo calmarla

-Esta bien pero hoy quiero dormir contigo , ya que va a ser tu ultima noche aqui en mucho tiempo-decia Natsuki mientras que Naruto aceptaba y los dos se acostaban en la cama de Naruto y poco a poco los vencia el sueño mientras que Natsuki se aferraba fuertemente a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa y en el interior de Naruto cierta zorra estaba celosa de la situacion de la pequeña Namikaze , ya que ella aun no pudo dormir con SU Naruto-kun

A la mañana siguiente , Naruto se desperto lo mas pronto posible para poder entregarle el papel al Sandaime y asi poder agilizar su salida de la aldea , se levanto con cuidado sin despertar a Natsuki y le dejo una nota con la hora a la que tenia pensado marcharse de la aldea , sabiendo que a esa hora ella estaria descansando del entrenamiento y podria escabullirse para despedirse de el. Despues de hacerse un rapido desayuno , Naruto salio a toda prisa hacia los terrenos del clan Sarutobi , para hacerle entrega del papel al Sandaime que al ver que estaba firmado se sorprendio y miro a Naruto el cusl solo le dijo que ni siquiera se molestaron en leerlo

-Esta bien Naruto-kun , con esto ya eres libre yo ya he informado de tus planes para marcharte , pero Honoka y Satsuki se lo han tomado muy mal , ni siquiers entre Mikoto , Asuma y yo pudimos consolarlas y calmarlas al final acabaron cayendo dormidas del cansancio-decia un triste Sandaime a Naruto el cual se sentia muy culpable del dolor que provoco indirectamente en sus dos mejores amigas

-Entiendo jiji , pero debo hacerlo , os espero despues de comer en la salida de la aldea , ahora ire a Ichiraku a despedirme de ellos tambien-decia Naruto pars tan pronto como vino se fue hacia su siguiente objetivo , su puesto de comids favorito Ichiraku Ramen. Ya una vez alli informo al dueño del local el viejo Teuchi y a su hija Ayame la noticia , no hace falta decir que la noticia de su marcha no calo bien en ellos , ya que para Teuchi Naruto era como un nieto al igual que para Naruto el era como su segundo abuelo , mientras que Ayame era la mas afectada ya que veia injusto que el fuera el que tenia que marcharse por culpa de otros , despues de varios minutos en los que se calmaron le dijeron a Naruto que ellos tambien estarian presentes en la salida de la aldea

Las horas pasaron rapido y la hora de la marcha de Naruto llego , ahora estaban reunidos en la entrada Naruto , Honoka , Satsuki y Hinata que al igual que Natsuki intentaron que Naruto no se fuera pero este les conto el mismo argumento que le conto a su hermana y no pudieron decir mas , tambien se encontraban Natsuki , lo cual no les sorprendio ya que sabian que la niña era la unica que trstaba bien a Naruto , Anko , la anbu neko , Mikoto , Hiashi , Tsunade , Teuchi , Ayame y el Sandaime , pese a tanta gente que habia en la entrada/salida de la aldea , los guardias quiened eran unos chunnins que respondian a los nombres de Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraban durmiendo a pierna suelta y que ni una invasion a Konoha los podria despertar , pero el grupo decidio no darle importancia

-Ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun-decia el Sandaime a su nieto

-Por supuesto que lo tendre jiji , ya veras , volver y me convertire del que estaras orgulloso-contestaba Naruto con su sonrisa dejando a un Hiruzen tambien con una pequeña sonrisa , ya que seria dificil que el estuviera aun mas orgulloso por su nieto.

Despues de despedirse de toda su gente importante y volviendo a hacer la promesa de volver en unos años se dirigio hacia las afueras de la aldea para encontrarse con el encapuchado

Ya unos metro mas adelante , Naruto caminaba poco a poco esperando a que su nuevo sensei apareciera

-Me alegro de que hayas conseguido salir pequeño-escucho Naruto detras suya para girarse en guardia y ver que era el mismo sujeto que lo entrenaria por varios años

-Si , la verdad no ha sido tan dificil pero cuando empezamos?-preguntaba un poco ansioso Naruto por comenzar a entrenar

-No tan rapido pequeño , antes debemos de ir hacia el lugar donde te entrenare durante un periodo de 9 años , despues ese periodo seras libre de hacer lo que quieras-explico el encapuchado al pequeño rubio

-Entiendo pero ahora que estaremos 9 años juntos tendre que ver tu rostro y saber tu nombre no creed y a que tipo de entrenamiento me someteras-decia el rubio razonando con su nuevo sensei

En ese momento Naruto vio como su sensei se detuvo y comenzo a bajar la capucha poco a poco , el propio Naruto estaba ansioso por ver el rostro del encapuchado hasta que cuando se quito por completo la capucha se cayo de espaldas al suelo al ver como el sujeto llevaba una mascara estilo anbu que segui ocultando su rostro

-Aun no te has ganado el derecho de ver mi rostro y mi nombre...bueno...puedes llamarme H-sensei-decia el encapuchado ahora conocido como H , Naruto estaba a punto de quejarse pero despues recapacito y penso que ya que lo va a entrenar 9 años no pondria ninguna pega

Unos dias más tarde llegaron a un pueblo en ruinas , ya en este Naruto le pregunte a H-sensei que porque iban a entrenar aqui , este le explico que esta aldea era la famosa Uzushiogakure no Sato , hogar natural del clan Uzumaki , el mismo clan de la madre del rubio , el propio Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que el no le habia contado a su sensei de quienes eran sus padres , a lo que este le dijo que el era indudablemente hijo del Yondaime debido a su pelo rubio y ojos azules , despues de la pequeña conversacion , el conocido ahora cono H-sensei cogio un papel y se dirigio hacia Naruto

-Bueno antes de que comenzamos con tu entrenamiento debemos saber que afinidades tienes , cuando te de este papel concentra chakra en el y si se corta tendras el Futon , si se quema Katon , si se arruga Raiton , si se hace polvo Doton y si se moja Suiton , adelante pequeño-decia el sensei a Naruto , este hizo lo que le indico su maestro para obtener como resultado que el papel e dividiera en cuatro siendo afin al Futon y despues de esos cuatro trozos uno se quemara , otro se arrugara , ptro se hiciera polvo y el ultimo se mojara. Naruto ante esto pudo comprender que era afin a las cinco elementos principales del chakra , por lo que comenzo a celebrar y saltar por todo el lugar ante la mirada de su sensei que por debajo de esa mascara tenia una sonrisa sabiendoque ya seria afin a todos los elementos , no por nada lo habia elegido a el

-Bien , ya sabiendo que eres afin a todos las naturalezas principales de chakra , he trazado tu proximo plan de entrenamiento durante estos 9 años. El primero sera por completo entrenamiento fisico para asi tu cuerpo puede soportar la carga de tus jutsus en el futuro , el segundo año comenzaremos con kenjutsu si logras dominarlo por completo te dare un regalo personal y por supuesto seguiras con el entrenamiento fisico , el tercer año comenzaras con el nivel mas basico de Fuinjutsu , la especialidad de los Uzumaki , el cuarto año comenzaras con el ninjutsu practicaremos durante seis meses con las cinco naturalezas principales entrenando los jutsus que tu me dijiste que tu jiji te habia dado en tu cumpleaños y los otro 6 meses entrenaremos varios subelementos como el Yoton , Jinton , Meiton , Mokuton , Futton , Bakuton , Shakuton , Ranton , Jiton , Koton , Shoton y Hyoton , eso si todo estos consumiran grandes cantidades de chakra por lo que empezaremos por los mas basicos de cada uno y solo debes utilizarlos en casos de extrema necesidad , el quinto año comenzaremos por fortalecer tu taijutsu , asi como , seguir mejorando tu entrenamiento de Fuinjutsu y tu entrenamiento fisico ya que este beneficiara en gran medida a tu taijutsu , el sexto año entrenaremos varias tecnicas de genjutsu , principalmente te enseñare a como escapar lo mas rapido posible de uno , el septimo año empezaremos con el nivel mas alto de Fuinjutsus , cuando lo domines por completo veras que te sera muy util , el octavo año pondras en practica todo lo que te enseñado teniendone a mi como rival y el ultimo año iras de viaje tu solo por el resto de naciones para recoger experiencia antes de volver a Konoha , y ahora vamos a dar 100 vueltas a la aldea o no comeras nada en una semana!-gritaba lo ultimo H-sensei a un rubio el cual dudaba de si podria sobrevivir a tal entrenamiento pero al menos tenia a Araki , la cual lo apoyaba en todo lo que podia y con el objetivo de proteger a sus seres queridos comenzo su duro entrenamiento.

Hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Que lo disfrutéis!

Capitulo 3

Time Skip(9 años después)

Era un bonito dia en el pais del fuego y cierto rubio con unos bigotes en las mejillas caminaba con mucha tranquilidad hacia una de la principales aldeas , Konohagakure no Sato , si bien esta aldea no le traia buenos recuerdos habia prometido hace tiempo a su jiji ser un shinobi de la hoja , y el siempre cumplia sus promesas porque el era...Naruto Uzumaki , que ahora mismo vestia sandalias de combate negras , con pantalones ANBU tambien negros y chaqueta negra con algunos detalles en rojo

-"Ha sido mucho tiempo no , Naruto-kun?"-decia una voz en el interior del rubio Uzumaki

-Si...9 largos años...me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado la aldea-contestaba Naruto a la zorra todavia en su interior-Una preguntita Akari-chan...por que sigues ahi dentro? Sabes que pudes salir verdad?-preguntaba el rubio

-Lo sé muy bien Naruto-kun...pero es muy agotador...ademas aun me duelen las piernas debido a ciertos "ejercicios" que hicimos-decia lo ultimo Araki con una sonrisa pervertida

Obviamente esto provocó que Naruto casi se fuera de boca contra el suelo pero pudo recomponerse con un ligero sonrojo , y es que recordaba muy bien cierta actividad con la zorra. Aun estaba a varios kilómetros de Konoha por lo que redujo su paso , para hacer memoria de todo su entrenamiento

El primer año de entrenamiento fue el mismísimo infierno , su sensei le hacia dar varias vueltas por Uzu con pesas en su cuerpo cada semana le subia unos 10 kilos , despues llego la hora de comenzar con el kenjutsu y superado ese entrenamiento su sensei le obsequio con un gran regalo

Flashback inicia

Ahora veiamos a un niño de 8 años junto a su sensei enmascarado

-Enhorabuena Naruto , por superar mi entrenamiento en kenjutsu te hare entrega de esta katana , se llama Benizakura-decia H-sensei haciendole entrega a Naruto de una katana envainada , su empuñadura era de color negro y rojo y lo mas caracteristico era que en el final de esta habia una especie de pompon negro , en vista de Naruto era una de las katanas mas hermosas que habia visto

-Wow , es preciosa sensei-decia Naruto recibiendo la katana de manos de su sensei para que al mínimo contacto con ella aparecio en un espacio en blanco

-Que demonios? Esto no es mi paisaje mental...-decia Naruto un poco curioso y nervioso por saber donde estaba

-Asi que usted debe ser mi nuevo maestro no?-decia una voz femenina a su espalda

Al oir la voz Naruto se giro y vio a una chica mas o menos de la misma edad que Araki , pero con una figura menos pronunciada que esta , tenia el pelor rojo peinado en una cola de caballo , ojos marrones e iba vestida en un kimono de batalla de color que combinaba tonos lilas con violetas y teni sus mangas separadas de la prenda principal , combinado con sandalias de combate y medias negras hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodillas y en la cintura llevaba un obi azul oscuro ajustando el kimono a su esbelta figura (la vestimenta es mas o menos la de Erza en el quinto dia de los juegos mágicos)

-Hermosa...-fue lo unico que susurro el rubio provocando un muy ligero sonrojo en la chica que carraspeo un poco para calmarse y poder volver a su pregunta

-Asi que usted es de quien mi anterior maestro me hablo...-decia la chica sacando del trance al rubio

-Espera...conoces a sensei? Por qué estoy aqui?-preguntaba Naruto a la pelirroja

-Si , tu sensei es mi maestro...bueno , mi anterior ya que parece que ha encontrado a alguien digno de ser su sucesor...y debo decir que es muy lindo-decia con una sonrisa la pelirroja avergonzando al rubio-Y respecto a donde nos encontramos , ahora mismo este espacio es una conexion entre nosotros-informaba la joven al ojiazul

-Entiendo...un momento...una conexion entre nosotros? Entonces tu eres Benizakura?-preguntaba el rubio

-Exacto , ademas de lindo también eres listo-decia la ahora conocida Benizakura provocando que Naruto se rascara la cabeza de forma tímida

-Un placer conocerte Beni-chan-decia el rubio a la pelirroja dejandola un poco sorprendida por el sufijo cariñoso

-Igualmente...Naruto-sama-decia la pelirroja sonriente haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Solo Naruto Beni-chan , el sama no pega mucho conmigo-decia con una sonrisa zorruna

-Esta bien...Na-ru-to-kun-respondia de forma coqueta la pelirroja dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio , dejandolo tieso por ser algo que no esperaba , produciendo un brillo en la mano izquierda del rubio

-Que es esto?-preguntaba dudoso el rubio

-Esa es la confirmacion de nuestro contrato, al darte el beso te he aceptado como mi maestro , estare a tu cuidado Naruto-kun-decia Benizakura guiñandole un ojo al rubio y dándole otro beso rápido pero en los labios dejando al rubio igual que antes y siendo rodeado por un brillo blanco hasta que desaparecio de ahi dejando sola a Benizakura

-"Mmmm parece que no me aburrire en mucho tiempo"-pensaba con un sonrisa

En el paisaje mental del rubio cierta pelirroja de rasgos zorrunos estaba tranquilamente en su pequeña casa y se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sofá de su salón , hasta que de repente sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda y por instinto empezo a gruñir

-Grrrr...por alguna razón siento que alguien quiere quitarme lo que es mio...-decia Araki a nadie en especial y mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados

Flashback final

Naruto al recordar todo este momento no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nerviosa sobretodo cuando ambas pelirrojas se conocieron , decir que habia cierta tension entre ellas seria quedarse corto pero poco a poco fueron conociendose y vieron que ambas tenian varios gustos en comun , sobretodo cierto rubio

Los siguientes años de entrenamiento fue aprendiendo poco a poco Fuinjutsu , la especialidad del clan Uzumaki , algo que podia verse facil desde fuera pero a la hora de la verdad era lo mas dificil , ya que debia de tener buena caligrafia para que los sellos funcionasen correctamente. Un dia que estaba entrenando Fuinjutsu , coincidio que leyo un libro donde aparecio el sello que su expadre habia utilizado para sellar a Araki en su interior , el famoso Shiki Fujin , por lo que se intereso bastante en el y se prometio a sí mismo que antes de marcharse hacia Konoha haria algo por ella

Los siguientes años fueron poco a poco siendo mas sencillos de llevar ya que Naruto al pasar los años anteriores haciendo grandes ejercicios fisicos podia seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo el mismo infierno , se dispuso a probar cada jutsu que podia de sus 5 afinidades que tenia en el pergamino de su jiji y los que su sensei le enseñaba , el quinto año comenzo con el taijutsu con el que hacia grandes avances por su fisico mas desarrollado , el rubio decidio darle el nombre de Kitsune no Ken (puño del zorro) a su taijutsu , el sexto paso el genjutsu , la peor materia para Naruto ya que eran pocos los que podia utilizar por eso se concentraron en como cancelarlos mas rápidamente , tambien durante todos estos años la relacion entre Araki y Naruto fue mejorando paso de amigos a mejores amigos y de ahi hasta que se confesaron el uno al otro , aceptando asi los sentimientos del otro al final llego el octavo año donde tuvo que enfrentarse a su sensei , mordio el polvo mas veces de las que podia contar y con mucha suerte , segun el , pudo llegar al último año vivo y llevar a cabo su promesa

Flashback inicia

Encontramos a un Naruto de unos 15-16 años junto a su sensei poniendo a punto los últimos preparativos para lo que se disponia a llevar a cabo y es que era nada mas ni nada menos que liberar a Araki del sello y asi poder hacer que vea el mundo exterior

-Estoy listo sensei-decia Naruto

-Estas seguro de esto chico? Sabes que sera un dolor enorme no?-preguntaba su sensei notandose un poco de preocupación en su voz

-Lo se sensei , pero pasaré lo que haga falta para que Araki-chan sea feliz-aseguraba el rubio a su sensei con convicción mientras se iba al paisaje mental para decirle a la kitsune

Ya en el paisaje mental vemos a Naruto acercándose hacia el hogar de la youko pelirroja , cuando llegó hasta la puerta entró y ahi vio a la pelirroja con un libro pero se le notaba nerviosa ya que no paraba de mover una de sus piernas

-Nerviosa Akari-chan?-hablaba el ojiazul con una sonrisa llamando la atención de la zorra que se fue a abrazarlo inmediatamente

-Por supuesto Naruto-kun , esto que vas a hacer es muy peligroso...y no quiero que salgas dañado...ya has sufrido mucho dolor por mi culpa-decia la youko la última la susurraba pero el rubio fue capaz de oírla

-Oye no te martirices Akari-chan , además hago esto porque te prometí que te liberaría y yo , Naruto Uzumaki , nunca falto a mi promesas-decia Naruto dándole un suave beso en los labios para mostrarle el amor que le tenía y que la youko no tardó en responder

-Mas tranquila?-preguntaba Naruto

-S-si...-decia un poco sonrojada la youko

-Bueno tengo que volver junto a H-sensei , cuánto antes lo hagamos antes serás libre y podrás lo mucho que cambió las naciones elementales y podremos tener todas las citas que quieras-decia Naruto alegrando a la youko y desvaneciendose de su paisaje mental

Ya una vez en el exterior el rubio ojiazul y su sensei preparaban todo lo necesario para la extracción de la biju de nueve colas

-Muy bien Naruto , yo estoy preparado por si surge algo , ten cuidado-avisaba H-sensei a su alumno rubio

-Lo sé sensei-respondia Naruto mientras daba los últimos retoques y comprobaba que todo estuviera correcto , ya que un mínimo error y todo podria acabar mal

-Bien , todo está perfecto , hora de empezar-hablaba el rubio a la vez que rápidamente trazaba sellos cuando exclamó

-Counterseal: akuma rirīsu(Contrasello: liberación demoníaca)-exclamaba el rubio cuando de repente su sello en su barriga se hacia presente y se iluminaba-Aaaaahh-era el grito del rubio ante la presión de la extracción de la biju , la cuál quería que todo esto pasara rápido para ya no hacer sufrir mas al rubio

Fueron varios minutos en los que el rubio soportó el mayor dolor y quemazon en su cuerpo que jamás se imaginó sentir , poco a poco que en su cuerpo se comenzabar a formar pequeñas pero muchas heridas que goteaban sangre sin parar y quemaduras el chakra rojizo salia e iba tomando la forma humana de la kyubi

El proceso completo llevó unos quince minutos pero parecían horas debido a los gritos del rubio , Akari nada más materializarse fue corriendo hacia el rubio el cuál se encontraba muy pálido por la pérdida de sangre

-Muy bien es mi turno-hablaba H-sensei llamando la atención de la pelirroja-tranquila con lo que haré sobrevivirá aunque seguirá inconsciente-advertia H-sensei a la youko a la vez que esta asentia a sus palabras

En ese mismo momento el sensei de Naruto se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y trazó sellos a una velocidad vertiginosa y cuándo acabó de la pequeña herida comenzó a salir su sangre flotando por el aire y entrando en algunas de las heridas o quemaduras y estas se cicatrizaban rápidamente hasta que el rubio quedo inconsciente por completo

-Se pondrá bien?-preguntó la youko al sensei de Naruto

-Si...aunque tendrá que estar unos dias de reposo y otra cosa es que ahora posee mi sangre por lo que ya no está relacionado con ellos-avisaba H-sensei a la chica la cuál estaba feliz de que por fin el chico ya no tuviera ninguna relación con las personas que le provocaron tanto dolor

-Gracias-fue lo último que susurró la pelirroja antes de acostarse al lado del ojiazul dispuesta a no separarse de él hasta que despierte

La reacción de H-sensei bajo su máscara fue de una ligera sonrisa y se retiró dejando a la pareja

Flashback fin

Después de recordar todo eso Naruto ya se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha , a su cabeza vinieron buenos y malos recuerdos , pero estaba ansioso de ver que tal les fue a sus seres queridos despues de tantos años y decidió que el primero con el que iria a hablar sería con el Sandaime o como el lo llamaba su jiji , mientras accedia a Konoha se dirigió hacia los guardias que como siempre eran los perezosos Izumo y Kotetsu , por lo que decidió despertarlos de una forma suave

-NOS INVADEN!-grito el rubio cerca de las caras de los chunnin los cuales cayeron de sus sillas y cuando se incorporaron vieron al rubio riendose a carcajadas entendiendo que fue quien los desperto con una broma

-Que negocios tiene en Konoha?-decia Izumo ya compuesto después del sobresalto

-Vengo a ver al Sandaime Hokage-respondia Naruto

-Muy bien , ahora mismo llamamos a un ANBU para que le acompañe-hablaba ahora Kotetsu

-Muchas gracias pero no hace falta , se donde queda su residencia-decia el rubio marchándose de ahí dejando a los guardias con la palabra en la boca , pero no les dio mucha importancia y volvieron a dor...digo vigilar las puertas de Konoha

El rubio ojiazul se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea sin llamar mucho la atención , tan solo murmullos de si era un forastero o que hombre tan apuesto...este último de las mujeres

Una vez que llegó a los terrenos del clan Sarutobi decidió darle una sorpresa a su jiji sabiendo que algunas al viejo Sandaime le gustaba pintar paisajes de Konoha en sus jardines , el rubio fue capaz de evadir a los ANBU personales del Sandaime y se posó en uno de los árboles viendo a su jiji pintando otro de sus cuadros hasta que de repente paró

-Mas te vale salir de ahí-decia el viejo Sandaime al notar una presencia desconocida en sus jardines , la accion del viejo hokage extraño a sus ANBU pero lo comprendieron cuando vieron a un desconocido salir de uno de los árboles por lo que rápidamente todo el escuadrón salió en defensa del Sandaime

-Mas te vale que te identifiques y tengas una muy buena excusa para colarte aqui-decia muy serio el viejo hokage

-Oh vamos...ha pasado unos años pero en serio no me reconoces...jiji-decia Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas , ni que decir el Sandaime al escuchar la última parte abrió los ojos a mas no poder , solo habia una persona en todas las naciones elementales que le llamaba asi y ese era...

-Naruto-dijo el Sandaime alargando mas la sonrisa del ojiazul

-He vuelto jiji-respondia Naruto

-Que bueno volver a verte chico-decia el Sandaime avanzando hacia el ojiazul para darle un fuerte abrazo que el rubio correspondio dejando a todos los ANBU sin palabras

-Retiraros ANBU , este chico es como de la familia-anunciaba Sarutobi a sus ANBU los cuales siguieron las órdenes y volvieron a sus puestos miemtras que el rubio Uzumaki y Sarutobi entraron al salon de la residencia de este último

-Vaya Naruto , tengo que admitir que has crecido en un gran hombre-decia feliz y risueño Sarutobi ya que podria volver a hablar con su "nieto"

-Si tu lo dices jiji jejeje , bueno y como ha estado Konoha durante los años en los que he estado ausente?-preguntó interesado el rubio mientras una de las sirvientas les ofrecia a ambos hombres un té

-Bueno...digamos que todo nosotros te echabamos en falta , tras tu marcha tus padres estuvieron mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta y Tsunade no lo soportó y se fue de la aldea 2 años después de tu marcha-decia el viejo hokage sorprendiendo al rubio por la marcha de su madrina-tu hermana Natsuki se ha vuelto mas fría con sus padres con el paso del tiempo por el hecho de que no se daban cuenta de tu ausencia-anunciaba también el hokage

-Vaya...lo de Oba-chan no me lo esperaba pero la entiendo y como es que se enteraron?-preguntó el ojiazul con curiosidad

-Bueno...muchas indirectas de parte de Mikoto y Hiashi hasta que en el sexto año desde que te fuiste fue cuando cayeron en cuenta-decia Sarutobi-y ahora por qué no me cuentas tu que tal tu entrenamiento con aquel hombre?-decia con una sonrisa el exhokage deseando escuchar las historias de Naruto

Durante una hora el rubio le contó al Sandaime todas las aventuras por las que ha pasado , el duro entrenamiento por el que pasó , también se rió de la cara que puso el exhokage al saber que el rubio era afín a todos los elementos y podia usar varios subelementos y que durante el último año estuvo viajando por todas las naciones elementales haciendo varios trabajos

-Vaya Naruto , con todo lo que me has contado estoy deseando verte en acción y ahora que has vuelto supongo que es para ser ninja de Konoha-hablaba el viejo kage

-Por supuesto jiji-afirmaba Naruto poniendo una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

-Eso es estupendo porque ya tengo todo preparado para que mañana , puedas graduarte , no me imagino la cara que pondrán las chicas cuando te vean jajaja-reia Sarutobi

-Muchas gracias jiji , pero esos papeles no deberian estar firmados por...él?-decia Naruto lo último con un poco de rencor pero Sarutobi lo tranquilizó

-Tranquilo chico , yo sigo teniendo autoridad como el viejo kage y si es para ayudarte abusare de todo el poder que tenga-decia Sarutobi sacando una sonrisa en el rubio mientras se levantaba y de uno de los cajones de la estateria sacaba unos papeles-mañana cuando vayas hacia la academia preguntas por la clase de Iruka Umino y le entregas esto y todo listo y los otros son donde se encuentra tu nueva casa junto a la llave de esta-hablaba con una sonrisa el kage

-Gracias jiji-decia Naruto cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió y de ahi salió un chico de unos 8-9 años y lo mas característico era su larga bufanda azul

-Ahora si te derrotare abuelo!-exclamó el niño corriendo hacia el Sandaime hasta que cayó de boca al suelo por haber tropezado con su propia bufanda sacándole una gotita anime al rubio y al exhokage

Unos pocos segundos después el niño se levantó adolorido y se quedó mirand a Naruto hasta que...

-TU! Tu has sido quien me ha hecho la zancadilla!-exclamaba el niño apuntando con el dedo acusadoramente al rubio , el cuál con que le caracterizaba le respondia al pequeño

-Oye niñato! No es mi culpa de que seas un maldito torpe-respondia el ojiazul al niño chocando cabezas y haciendo que la gota del Sandaime creciera aun mas. Después de un rato el pequeño se calmó y se fue a otro lugar del complejo mientras el Sandaime y Naruto seguian poniendose al día hasta que...

Ya estoy en casa!-anunció una voz femenina que Naruto reconoció y no pensó en verla tan pronto

Alli justo antes los ojos del rubio se encontraba una chica de su misma edad , de pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo , ojos castaño claro , una chaqueta ninja de color marrón con el emblema del clan Sarutobi en el brazo derecho , por debajo de esta una camiseta blanca , llevaba unas mallas ninja que le llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla , sandalias ninjas negras

Esta chica no era otra que Honoka Sarutobi , la nieta del Sandaime y conocida como Honoka-chan por el rubio ojiazul

Como de costumbre la chica entro sin mas en el salon sabiendo que su abuelo estaria ahi para así poder saludarlo , pero al entrar se percató de la presencia de un chico rubio mas o menos de su edad que parecia estar reunido con su abuelo

-Perdón...no sabia que tenias una reunión abuelo-decia la chica preocupada por si les molestó el entrar asi de sopetón

-No se preocupe señorita , ya habiamos acabado , ha sido un placer Sandaime-sama-decia el rubio levantandose e incluso dejando un poco sorprendido al exhokage ya que esa seria la unica vez que Naruto se le dirigiria de esa forma y también comprendió la intención de que las chicas supieran de su vuelta a la vez y no una antes que la otra

-Un placer conocer a la hermosa nieta de Sandaime-sama-decia Naruto caballerosamente a Honoka besandole la mano y sonrojandola por el cumplido tan repentino y de esa forma Naruto salió hacia su nuevo hogar en Konoha

-A-abuelo...quien era ese chico?-preguntó algo curiosa la chica Sarutobi a su abuelo

-Nada importante , un amigo de la familia-respondia el Sandaime sin darle mas importancia al asunto mientras que su hija se quedó mirando a la puerta por lo que Hiruzen decidió burlarse un poco-Honoka no estarás pensando en engañar a Naruto...verdad?-preguntaba un poco burlón el Sandaime consiguiendo su objetivo y sonrojando mucho más a su nieta

-Q-q-que estas diciendo abuelo! Yo nunca le haria eso a Naruto-kun-decia de forma apurada Honoka mientras en su mente echaba de menos al rubio que la ayudó de pequeña

-Ajá...asi que no niegas que te gustaría tener una relación con Naruto?-preguntaba otra vez burlón el Sandaime haciendo que su nieta viera a lo que quería llegar su abuelo

-Yo...yo...eh...ah...tengo que irme!-decia muy nerviosa Honoka saliendo en dirección hacia su habitación dejando atrás a un exhokage riendose descontroladamente

-Aaah...la juventud-decia el Sandaime mientras suspiraba y terminaba su té para realizar otro de sus pasatiempos...de debajo de la mesa saco cierto libro icha icha de pasta naranja , lo abrió y lo único que se escucha a eran pequeñas risitas viniendo del exhokage

Mientras que de nuevo en las calles de Konoha tanto hombres como mujeres seguian observando atentamente al rubio el cuál no le daba mucha importancia a la atención que le prestaban y continuó su camino por la aldea , y vio que ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidió comprar algunos cosas para poder cenar , en otras palabras , varios tazones de ramen instantáneos y así dirigirse hacia su nuevo apartamento

Una vez llegó a la dirección diviso un edificio de unos cuatro pisos , su apartamento era uno de los que estaba en la cuarta planta de este , al llegar y abrir la puerta pudo contemplar lo limpio que se veía , era de un tamaño modesto pero tenia lo necesario , un baño , un par de habitaciones , un salón con una televisión , un par de sillones y un sofá y este salón conectaba con una cocina de tamaño normal y en sus estantes el ojiazul pudo ver que ya disponia de varias provisiones para cenar

Después de tomar su cena habitual , unos 10 tazones de ramen instantáneo , se fue hacia su habitación a descansar para mañana dar el gran anuncio de su vuelta y ver que cara se le quedaba al resto

-"Naruto-kun~...quieres un poquito de compañia?-preguntaba seductoramente cierta youko pelirroja desde el interior del rubio

-"De seguro que me prefiere a mi hoy~-hablaba Benizakura ganandose una mirada fulminate de la biju de nueve colas

-Lo siento chicas pero mañana tengo que madrugar y si salierais no me dejarias dormir-hablaba Naruto a las dos mujeres que estaban en su interior

-"Jejeje es cierto...te haríamos taaantas cosas"-hablaba Araki provocadoramente para ver si el rubio cedía

-Dejadlo Araki-chan , Beni-chan...hasta mañana-terminaba el rubio la conversación

-"Buuuu...que aburrido"-decia Benizakura pero Naruto ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo

Mientras tanto en una zona boscosa lejana a Konoha vemos a H-sensei sentado en una roca mirando hacia un hermoso lago como si estuviera esperando a alguien hasta que de repente de un portao salió un hombre de pelo largo gris hasta los hombros , ojos negros y vestido con una armadura gris por completo y detras llevaba una guadaña , este era el dios Shinigami

-Bueno...vengo a buscarte tu tiempo se ha acabado-decía el dios al conocido H-sensei

-Lo sé-decia simplemente H-sensei

-Has conseguido lo que pretendias hacer?-preguntaba curioso el dios Shinigami

-Si , y la verdad nunca pensé que fuese tan entretenido entrenar a alguien como él-decia H-sensei

-Ya veo...la verdad no se como pudiste convencer a tu hermano para decidir quien seria el primero en entrenarlo , me habria gustado ver como lo decidias-hablaba de forma sincera Shinigami

-Si , sin duda fue una gran batalla de...piedra , papel y tijera...estuvimos muy igualados-decia H-sensei haciendo que el Shinigami cayera de espaldas ya que el pensó que se habria perdido una batalla de proporciones inimaginables

-Bueno...da igual es hora de volver...Hamura Otsutsuki-anunciaba el Shinigami mientras que Hamura se quitaba su máscara y dejaba su rostro al descubierto

-Esta bien...aunque estoy preocupado por el chico...en un futuro no muy lejano se tendra que enfrentar a enemigos peligrosos-decia el ahora conocido como Hamura

-Bueno...hasta que llegue el momento mis hermanas lo vigilarán-intentaba tranquilizar el Shinigami mientras que se metia en el portal por el que entró ahora acompañado de Hamura

Listo , siento la enoooorme demora en esta historia pero otras actualizaciones y el estudiar para los examenes de la universidad me dejaban casi sin tiempo. Ahora aprovechare para anunciaros algunos planes para nuevos fics y estos serian uno de Danmachi , un posible crossover entre Fairy Tail y Gate y otro de Bleach. El de Danmachi es el que tengo mejor organizado. Que opinais?

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
